


Protect Ms Bang 2020

by SaureeYingChoi



Series: Supernatural K-Pop Chat Fics [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Minho, Cat Hybrid/Vampire Felix, Chan and Minho are Felix's Half Brothers, Chan and Minho are Step-Brothers, Chatting & Messaging, Dullahan Jisung, Felix Chan and Minho's mom is scared of Jisung, Felix and Jisung claim they're Jeongin's Parents, Jeongin just accepts this chaos, Jisung is Ratatoskr's son, Multi, Pheonix Seungmin, Same Universe as "No One's Going to Stop Him?", Siren Hyunjin, Supernatural Stray Kids, Vampire Chan, Werewolf Changbin, kitsune jeongin, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaureeYingChoi/pseuds/SaureeYingChoi
Summary: SeungminI thought banshees held the most chilling screamuntil Ms Bang met JisungMinhoI never laughed so hard in my lifeI thought she was dyingturns out she was just terrified of a squirrelJisunghow was I supposed to know she's scared of DullahansHyunjinsave Ms Bang from JisungJeonginProtect Ms Bang 2020
Relationships: Bang Chan/Anonymous, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Supernatural K-Pop Chat Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867024
Kudos: 78





	1. Definitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You do not have to read all of this just to understand the text. This is up just so if you don't know a term you don't have to look it up. If there is a term used that does not have a definition tell me and I will add on to this page.

**GROUP DEFINITIONS**

**ORIGIN CLAN:** a group or family made up of hybrids or Nekojins

 **MODERN CLAN:** a group or family made up of multiple creatures

 **PACK:** a group or family of wolf hybrids or Werewolves

 **COVEN:** a group of witches, warlocks, or vampires

* * *

**GROUP TRAIT DEFINITIONS**

**CLAN MARK:** a mark on a clan member's body by the clan leader or most dominate member to show loyalty to the clan

* * *

**BLOOD DEFINITIONS**

**PURE BLOOD:** genetics consisting of only one species

 **MIX BLOOD:** genetics consisting of two or more species

 **CROSS BLOOD:** genetics consisting of two or more species that combine to make a different species 

**SELECT BLOOD:** genetics consisting of only one species despite being related to other species 

**SELECT MIX BLOOD:** genetics consisting of two or more species but not containing all species found in their bloodline 

**LOST BREED:** genetics consisting of species untraceable within the bloodline

* * *

**SPECIES (TRADITIONAL DESCRIPTIONS)**

**Europe**

**SIREN:** Sirens are merpeople, who descended from corrupt royalty, that seduce sailors with their voice, drown them, then eat them. 

**WEREWOLF:** Werewolves are divine wolf hybrids who are recognized for their enhanced senses, transformation abilities, and their connection to the moon. Werewolves have three types of sexes: the organ sex (Genitalia), the reproductive sex (Cycle), and the secondary reproductive sex (Pregnancy Rates). 

Alpha-Alpha: rut, unable to get pregnant, impregnants with large litters (6+)

Beta-Alpha: rut, low chance to get pregnant, impregnates with average litters (3-5)

Omega-Alpha: rut, high chance to get pregnant, impregnates with small litters (3-)

Alpha-Omega: heat, impregnates with average litters (3-5), produces small litters (3-)

Beta-Omega: heat, impregnates with small litters (3-), produces average litters (3-5)

Omega-Omega: heat, cannot impregnate, produces large litters (6+)

**VAMPIRE:** Vampires are undead nocturnal species that have enhanced speed, strength, and smell. Blood is the primary source of nutrition but other foods can serve as a substitute but is not as filling. Vampires have no significant weakness, they are basically stronger humans, but humans believe that sunlight, a wooden stake, and garlic. 

1\. When exposed to sunlight for too much time, the vampire can faint and get sick for a few days. To avoid getting ill in non-vampiric territory, vampires are given a sun charm at birth. Getting sick from the sun is similar to a human getting hypothermia from the cold. 

2\. Wooden stakes have no special effect on vampires. If a vampire is stabbed by one, they are just being stabbed, no different from being stabbed by any other thing.

3\. Vampires do not have a unique weakness to garlic but rather an allergy. 30% of vampires are allergic to garlic and require similar treatment if a human who is allergic to peanuts eats one. The allergic reaction can kill the vampire but not the garlic itself.

**DRAGON:** Dragons are a reptilian species that hold the title of the oldest and wisest creatures on Earth. Dragons tend to vary on region and culture. Eastern dragons have been worshipped as gods but western dragons have been treated as punishes and guardians. 

**ANGEL:** Angels are divine creatures that work under the gods as a representative of what is considered good. There are different types of angels to fulfil each representation.

**INCUBUS:** Incubi are demons that work to represent the sin of lust. Along with the abilities of a demon, Incubi have the abilities of charm and seduction to appeal to a target's preferences and seduce them. When engaging in an act of lust, the soul of the person is taken by the Incubi unless the Incubus lets the person keep it. 

**SWAN MAIDEN:** Swan Maidens are beautiful people, primarily women, who wear a specific piece of clothing that transforms them into a swan. Swan Maidens have often been the target of corrupt men due to their beauty. 

**WARLOCK:** Warlocks are magic users who focus on magic that is considered old magic or grey magic. Warlocks do not perform spells as proficiently as sorcerers. A Warlock's strong point is portions and items that use items.

**SANDMAN:** Sandmen are creatures that put people to sleep and give encouraging or beautiful dreams by sprinkling their sand into their eyes. Sandmen also work to fight off Mares from giving people nightmares. 

**ELEMENTAL:** Elementals are creatures that represent the four primary elements: earth, water, air, and fire. Elementals can be considered a variety of creatures but pure elementals are humanoids that control one of the four elements. 

**FAIRY:** Fairies are spirits that have no particular origin or culture. Fairies all have a flight ability and practice magics founded by them.

**Arabic**

**GHOUL:** Ghouls are humanoid demons or cannibalistic humans who consume flesh as a primary food source. Ghouls have enhanced strength and smell and are commonly found in Saudi Arabian cemeteries, suspecting they were made from Jinns.

**JINN:** Jinn are spirits that have no particular beliefs and often do not take the guidance of a god. Jinn often are said to be demons since most are incredibly hostile and wish harm among people while others are just tricksters that want to play. 

**Norse**

**VALKYRIE:** Valkyries are angelic warriors that chose a warrior that has died in battle and takes them to Valhalla, the realm ruled by Odin. 

**China**

**MOON RABBIT:** Moon Rabbits, or Jade Rabbits, are rabbits that live on the moon and work similarly to a familiar. Moon Rabbits have a grand amount of magic and wisdom. Moon Rabbits work as a messenger and assistant to the moon gods. 

**Greek**

**GORGON:** Gorgons are cursed humans, primarily female, that are 3/4ths snake and 1/4th human. Gorgons are hostile and group together, often having no trust outside of their group. It is rare to see a Gorgon live in territory that is not belonging to the Gorgon Sisters. 

**PHEONIX:** The phoenix is an immortal bird that is covered in flames. When a phoenix is about to die, they will disperse into ashes and are reborn. 

**Japan**

**BAKU:** Baku are creatures that eat nightmares. Bakus are said to be the Sandmen of Japan. Whenever a person has a nightmare if a person says "Baku-san, come eat my dream.", the Baku will come and consume the dream, leaving them with peaceful sleep. 

**KITSUNE:** Kitsunes have many tales but there are three primary types of kitsunes. 

1\. The first kitsune is the shapeshifting fox. These kitsunes are foxes that have the ability to shapeshift into a human. They mostly stay as a fox but if they are being hunted by humans, they shapeshift to trick the hunters into leaving or kill them. 

2\. The second kitsune is the mischievous fox spirits. Kitsunes love to play tricks and mess around with other creatures. They use illusions, teleportation, and other abilities to pull pranks and manipulate people. 

3\. The last kitsune is a shapeshifting fox that seduces men into sleeping with them. After seducing them, the kitsune eats them. Once a kitsune eat a certain number of livers, the stay human permanently. 

**Ireland**

**BANSHEE:** Banshees are spirits or fairies that are directly connected to death. If there is death near them, they will travel towards the dying person and start wailing.

**DULLAHAN:** Dallahans are headless riders who ride black horses. When a Dullahan stops riding, a person is due to die. The Dullahan will call out the person's name, drawing the soul to them, leaving the person to collapse. 

* * *

**LEGENDS**

**Hell**

Lucifer, King of Demons

Lilith, Queen of Demons

Eve, Lover of Lucifer

Wrath, Relic of Sin

Pride, Relic of Sin

Greed, Relic of Sin

Envy, Relic of Sin

Gluttony, Relic of Sin

Sloth, Relic of Sin

Lust, Relic of Sin

**Werewolves**

Delune, Mother of Werewolves

Rey, Father of Werewolves

**Vampires**

Elizabeth, Queen of Vampires

Orron, Creator of Vampires

**Merpeople**

Osiden, King of the Merpeople

Anriel, Queen of the Merpeople

Marrian, Queen of the Sirens

Lasan, Princess of the Sirens

**Greek**

Stheno, Oldest Gorgon Sister

Euryale, Middle Gorgon Sister

Medusa, Youngest Gorgon Sister

**Warlock/Witch**

Grand Elder Witch

Grand Elder Warlock

Elder Council

**Children Tales**

Sandman, Gifter of Dreams

**Elementals**

Alcesimus, King of the Air Elementals

Toxilus, King of the Fire Elementals

Antistia, Queen of the Water Elementals

Caesennia, Queen of the Nature Elementals

**Fairies**

Titania, Queen of Fairies

**Camelot**

Lady of the Lake, Fairy and Great Enchantress 

Merlin, Great Enchanter 

Morgan la Fey, Apprentice of Merlin

Authur Pendragon, King of Camelot

Percival, Knight of the Round Table

Kay, Knight of the Round Table

Gaheris, Knight of the Round Table

Gareth, Knight of the Round Table

Palamedes, Knight of the Round Table

Tristian, Knight of the Round Table

Gawain, Knight of the Round Table

Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table

Bedivere, Knight of the Round Table

Agravain, Knight of the Round Table

Mordred, Knight of the Round Table

Galahad, Knight of the Round Table


	2. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also does not require you to read in order to understand the story. It is just information about each person that I use as a reference to make jokes and stories with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also does not require you to read in order to understand the story. It is just information about each person that I use as a reference to make jokes and stories with.

**Name:** Christopher Bang

 **Nickname:** Chan

 **Age:** 20

 **Grade:** College Sophmore

 **Creature:** Vampire

 **Blood Type:** Pure Blood

 **Clan:** Stray Kids

 **Clan Mark:** Werewolf Mark (Right Shoulder)

 **Dating:** (Unnamed Angel) (To Be Determined) 

* * *

**Name:** Lee Minho

 **Nickname:** Lee Know

 **Age:** 19

 **Grade:** College Sophmore

 **Creature:** Cat Hybrid

 **Blood Type:** Pure Blood

 **Clan:** Stray Kids

 **Clan Mark:** Vampire Mark (Left Thigh)

 **Dating:** Han Jisung

* * *

**Name:** Seo Changbin

 **Age:** 18

 **Grade:** College Freshman

 **Creature:** Omega-Alpha Werewolf

 **Blood Type:** Pure Blood

 **Clan:** Stray Kids

 **Clan Mark:** Vampire Mark (Right Shoulder)

 **Dating:** Hwang Hyunjin

* * *

**Name:** Hwang Hyunjin

 **Age:** 17

 **Grade:** Highschool Senior

 **Creature:** European Siren

 **Blood Type:** Select Blood

 **Clan:** Stray Kids

 **Clan Mark:** Vampire Mark (Left Collar Bone)

 **Dating:** Seo Changbin

* * *

**Name:** Han Jisung

 **Age:** 17

 **Grade:** Highschool Senior

 **Creature:** Dullahan, Ratatoskr Descendant

 **Blood Type:** Mix Blood

 **Clan:** Stray Kids

 **Clan Mark:** Vampire Mark (Left Hip)

 **Dating:** Lee Minho

* * *

**Name:** Lee Felix

 **Age:** 17

 **Grade:** Highschool Senior

 **Creature:** Cat Hybrid, Vampire

 **Blood Type:** Mix Blood

 **Clan:** Stray Kids

 **Clan Mark:** Vampire Mark (Left Thigh)

 **Dating:** Kim Seungmin, Yang Jeongin

* * *

**Name:** Kim Seungmin

 **Age:** 17

 **Grade:** Highschool Senior

 **Creature:** Humanoid Pheonix

 **Blood Type:** Pure Blood

 **Clan:** Stray Kids

 **Clan Mark:** Vampire Mark (Right Inner Arm)

 **Dating:** Yang Jeongin, Lee Felix

* * *

**Name:** Yang Jeongin

 **Age:** 16

 **Grade:** Highschool Sophmore

 **Creature:** Kitsune

 **Blood Type:** Pure Blood

 **Clan:** Stray Kids

 **Clan Mark:** Vampire Mark (Left Inner Arm)

 **Dating:** Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin


	3. Family Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not required to understand the story. This just gives background on each person's family and what each blood type means.

** CHRISTOPHER BANG, PURE BLOOD: VAMPIRE **

**GRANDFATHER: VAMPIRE**

GRANDMOTHER: VAMPIRE

FATHER: VAMPIRE

**GRANDFATHER: VAMPIRE**

GRANDMOTHER: VAMPIRE

MOTHER: VAMPIRE

**STEP-FATHER: CAT HYBRID**

**LEE MINHO, STEP-BROTHER: CAT HYBRID**

LEE FELIX, HALF-BROTHER: CAT HYBRID, VAMPIRE

* * *

** LEE MINHO, PURE BLOOD: CAT HYBRID **

**GRANDFATHER: CAT HYBRID**

GRANDMOTHER: CAT HYBRID

FATHER: CAT HYBRID

**GRANDFATHER: CAT HYBRID**

GRANDMOTHER: CAT HYBRID

MOTHER: CAT HYBRID

**STEP-MOTHER: VAMPIRE**

**CHRISTOPHER BANG, STEP-BROTHER: VAMPIRE**

LEE FELIX, HALF-BROTHER: CAT HYBRID, VAMPIRE

* * *

** SEO CHANGBIN, PURE BLOOD: OMEGA-ALPHA WEREWOLF **

**GRANDFATHER: ALPHA-ALPHA WEREWOLF**

GRANDMOTHER: OMEGA-OMEGA WEREWOLF

FATHER: ALPHA-ALPHA WEREWOLF

**GRANDFATHER: ALPHA-ALPHA WEREWOLF**

GRANDMOTHER: OMEGA-OMEGA WEREWOLF

MOTHER: OMEGA-OMEGA WEREWOLF

* * *

** HWANG HYUNJIN, SELECT BLOOD: EUROPEAN SIREN **

**FATHER: ALPHA-ALPHA WEREWOLF**

**GRANDFATHER: EUROPEAN SIREN**

GRANDMOTHER: EUROPEAN SIREN

MOTHER: EUROPEAN SIREN

* * *

** HAN JISUNG, MIX BLOOD: DULLAHAN, RATATOSKR DESCENDANT **

**RATATOSKR, FATHER: MESSAGER OF THE GODS**

**MOTHER: DULLAHAN**

* * *

** LEE FELIX, MIX BLOOD: CAT HYBRID, VAMPIRE **

**GRANDFATHER: CAT HYBRID**

GRANDMOTHER: CATHYRBID

FATHER: CAT HYBRID

**GRANDFATHER: VAMPIRE**

GRANDMOTHER: VAMPIRE

MOTHER: VAMPIRE

**CHRISTOPHER BANG, HALF-BROTHER: VAMPIRE**

LEE MINHO, HALF-BROTHER: CAT HYBRID

* * *

**KIM SEUNGMIN, PURE BLOOD: HUMANOID PHEONIX**

**GRANDFATHER: PHEONIX**

GRANDFATHER: PHEONIX

MOTHER: PHEONIX

**GRANDFATHER: PHEONIX**

GRANDFATHER: HUMAN

MOTHER: PHEONIX HUMANOID

* * *

** YANG JEONGIN, PURE BLOOD: KITSUNE **

**GRANDMOTHER: KITSUNE**

GRANDMOTHER: KITSUNE

MOTHER: KITSUNE

**GRANDMOTHER: KITSUNE**

GRANDMOTHER: KITSUNE

MOTHER: KITSUNE


	4. Ms Bang Protection Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan  
> WHO DID IT
> 
> Minho  
> I don't know what happened
> 
> but it's not my fault
> 
> Chan  
> I was having a lovely date, a great time
> 
> then I came home hoping that I can finally release some tension
> 
> but my has been glitter bombed 
> 
> everyone but Changbin is a suspect
> 
> guilty until proven innocent
> 
> Changbin  
> what is this, a witch trial?

**A Hopeless Group of Strays (8)**

**16:19**

**Chan**  
WHO DID IT

 **Minho**  
I don't know what happened  
but it's not my fault

 **Chan**  
I was having a lovely date, a great time  
then I came home hoping that I can finally release some tension  
but my has been glitter bombed   
everyone but Changbin is a suspect  
guilty until proven innocent

 **Changbin**  
what is this, a witch trial?

 **Hyunjin**  
HEY  
I happened to be with that innocent all of last night and today

 **Changbin**  
he's telling the truth  
he's been at my apartment since last night

 **Minho  
**_@Chan: then I came home hoping that I can finally release some tension  
_Were you about to get laid, hyung?

**Chan  
**Fuck it  
yeah I was finally about to get laid  
BUT SOMEONE HAD TO RUIN THAT FOR ME  
FUN FACT the idea of glitter up my ass. Is. Not. Appealing. 

**Felix**  
chill hyung  
I'm sure it can all be reversed

 **Chan**  
did you do it?

 **Felix**  
I've been with Minho all day  
we're at the dance studio  
if you need proof just ask the NCT Clan  
Park Jisung, Ten, and Taeyong were there

 **Chan**  
you're lucky I have Taeyong's number  
you're innocent  
Seungmin, Jeongin

 **Seungmin**  
don't drag me into this  
I'm at the library  
I have too much homework to do something as messy as a glitter bomb

 **Minho**  
if you're at the library why are you answering you phone rather than doing homework

 **Seungmin**  
probably because _someone_ keeps spamming me and messing with my music

 **Felix**  
sorry Minnie  
you wouldn't answer me so I thought something happened

 **Seungmin**  
it's fine  
I'm almost done with my homework anyways

 **Chan**  
Jeongin

 **Jeongin**  
I didn't bother to come up with an alibi  
it was me  
but you don't need to worry about the glitter  
it'll disappear in an hour or so

 **Chan**  
really now  
how are you going to make up for the fact  
I JUST MISSED OUT ON SOME REALLY GOOD SEX  
Do you know what it's like to fuck with an angel?  
I do and it's AMAZING

 **Minho**  
I don't think I've ever seen Chan this sex-deprived

 **Jeongin**  
You can have the entire flat by yourself tonight?

 **Seungmin**  
and where do you plan for the rest of us to sleep

 **Jeongin**  
sleepover at Changbin hyung's?

 **Changbin**  
oh hell no

 **Hyunjin**  
please??????

 **Changbin**  
...he's giving me puppy eyes  
this isn't fair

 **Hyunjin**  
pretty please?

 **Changbin**  
I guess  
just don't make a mess

 **Felix**  
YAY Sleepover at Binnie hyungs!!!!

 **Seungmin**  
I'll bring snacks

 **Jisung**  
I'll bring movies and extra blankets

 **Hyunjin**  
can we invite Ms Bang

 **Changbin**  
why

 **Hyunjin**  
cause Ms Bang is fucking awesome  
she's like the perfect combination of Minho and Felix  
I don't know what happened with Chan hyung

 **Felix**  
I don't think that would be the smartest idea

 **Minho**  
why not  
I'm down for mom to join the sleepover

 **Felix**  
remember when she first met Jisung

 **Seungmin**  
I thought banshees held the most chilling scream  
until Ms Bang met Jisung

 **Minho**  
I never laughed so hard in my life  
I thought she was dying  
turns out she was just terrified of a squirrel

 **Jisung**  
how was I supposed to know she's scared of Dullahans

 **Hyunjin**  
save Ms Bang from Jisung

 **Jeongin**  
Protect Ms Bang 2020

 **Seungmin**  
the Ms Bang protection squad

**Hyunjin has changed the name of the chat to 'Ms Bang Protection Squad excluding Jisung'**

**Jisung**  
this is bullying  
I've done nothing wrong

 **Felix**  
it's okay Jisung  
we still love you  
we just got to kill you   
can't let my mum down

 **Minho**  
can he even die  
are you even alive

**Jisung**  
of course, I'm alive  
I don't think I can die though  
you might be able to if you destroy my head  
but that might get rid of my memories instead

**Felix**  
Interesting  
_@Victoria Bang: I'll come over for the sleepover. I apologize in advance for Jisung's ear._

**Jisung**  
at least she's aware of her fear


	5. For Only $9.99 Get Your Baby Today

**Ms Bang Protection Squad excluding Jisung (8)**

**12:34**

**Jeongin**  
Do you have crippling baby fever  
well for only $9.99 you can have a whole ass baby  
can not guarantee a refund but there is a guaranteed adorable flesh bag  
at the ripe age of one year old no less

 **Hyunjin**  
you kidnapped a bunch of babies again, didn't you

 **Jeongin**  
even better!  
I turned half the clan into babies!

 **Chan**  
this is it  
this is where I throw in the towel  
I'm retiring  
tell Changbin he's in charge now

 **Jeongin**  
yeah  
issue with that

 **Chan**  
he's a baby isn't he

 **Jeongin**  
yup!  
along with Felix, Jisung, and Seungmin

 **Minho**  
so you turned the only other responsible member and the triplets into babies?  
I'm down with this  
I call dibs on Jisung

 **Chan**  
and how are you going to reverse this 

**Jeongin**  
I had not a clue  
so I'm leaving that to NCT 

**Chan**  
this is my life now  
Alright today is the day you get into parenthood children  
Minho you're watching Jisung  
Hyunjin you're watching Changbin  
Innie you're watching Seungmin  
Where are you

 **Jeongin**  
I'm at the clan flat  
oh and you might want to bring a fire extinguisher   
Minnie is trying to set everything on fire

**Ms Bang Protection Squad excluding Jisung (8)**

**18:57**

**Hyunjin  
** If this experience is teaching me anything   
it's that I never want children  
he  
won't  
stop   
crying

 **Chan  
** did you feed him

 **Hyunjin**  
He has both feed and burped multiple times

 **Minho**  
did you change his diaper 

**Hyunjin**  
His diaper is cleaned  
I even gave him a bath

 **Chan  
** does he have Gyu?

 **Hyunjin**  
he's hugging him right now  
look he's crying while bear hugging it

**Hyunjin has sent an image to the chat.**

**Jeongin**  
that is oddly adorable and upsetting

 **Hyunjin**  
I don't know what's wrong

He's eaten, he's been bathed, he has toys with him  
I've tried putting him to sleep but it just makes him cry harder

 **Jeongin**  
sing to him

 **Hyunjin**  
pardon?

 **Jeongin**  
he's a pup, practically a newborn one  
werewolves at that age crave attention and comfort more than anything else  
try singing and cuddling him  
and don't come back until he's stopped crying

**Ms Bang Protection Squad excluding Jisung (8)**

**19:13**

**Hyunjin**  
I am exhausted

 **Jeongin**  
did it work

 **Hyunjin**  
like a charm  
started singing and he stopped crying  
he fell asleep on my chest  
and he keeps biting my hand in his sleep

 **Minho**  
bite him back

 **Chan**  
please don't bite the baby


End file.
